


Talking

by whichlights



Series: In which Keith and Lance talk to each other (except not really) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Miscommunication, Talking, this happened, yah remember when lance was in that healing pod because my idiot son almost got BLOWN UP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is in the healing pod, and Keith can't sleep</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The one where Keith talks to Lance, except he's in a medically induced coma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking

Keith was leaning against Lance's pod, knees hugged against his chest. Lance had to be kept in the pod overnight to heal, and Keith couldn't sleep. So he had pulled on his jacket and wandered the castle and somehow ended up at Lance.

Lance's face was peaceful, with most of the scuffs and burns and cuts from the explosion healed already. He still had internal damage, but from the outside, he almost looked like his old self.

Keith remembered everything that led up to this, but his mind kept coming back to the fact that he'd held Lance in his arms and thought maybe he wasn't going to be okay if Lance didn't make it.

Of course, that had probably been the fear talking. Without Lance, they couldn't form Voltron, couldn't save the universe, couldn't-

Oh who was he kidding.

"Man, you took a beating." Keith muttered, tapping his left index finger against his right thigh. "You could have died, you know that right? You could have literally died. Then there would be no one to fly the Blue Lion."

Keith couldn't find it in him to even fake apathy towards his teammate. "The truth is... I was scared. I thought you were going to die in my arms, and aside from how cheesily gross that would be, I was scared. Truth is, you're not all that terrible. I would have been really sad if you died."

"You miss your family? Yah. I do too. Mine is dead, of course, but, you know." Keith shrugged. "I miss them. I wonder what they would think of me now. Not just the Voltron-the-Savior-of-the-Universe thing. Me getting kicked out of the Garrison. Some... other, stuff."

Keith sighed and rested his head against his knees in a kind of fetal position. "I'm gay." He whispered, then, louder, almost as if he was speaking to Lance, "I'm gay."

He felt his ears burning, but there wasn't really a reason. "Would you hate me if you knew? Just thinking out loud here. I mean, yah, you can be annoying, and I'll never let you know I find you funny, or cute, but even despite the rivalry thing, you don't seem like you hate me. Maybe you would if you knew I was gay. God, I'm so gay."

Keith stood up and looked at Lance's healing face. "Your face looks better when it's not all banged up. Just, you know, an observation. From an impartial source. I'm such a mess. I'm a train wreck. But that was what Allura said, huh. The Red Lion, the most unstable."

Keith set his palm against the pod's cool blue surface. "Good night." He whispered. "Good talk."

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished watching Voltron like yesterday and swiftly fell into Klance hell


End file.
